A Sweet Offer of Ice Cream Sandwiches
by Young and Careless
Summary: Fast forward to graduation, A's finally behind bars and the four pretty little liars are moving on. Aria decides to go to NYU to study Art History after a messy break up with Mr. Fitz. Everything was settled for our beloved Aria and every wound had healed. Enter Noel Kahn with an irresistibly sweet offer she can't resist that leads to a friendship. This is their story...
1. PROLOGUE

**A Sweet Offer of Ice Cream Sandwiches **

Aria bit her bottom lip, contemplating what in hell her next move would be. She couldn't look at the hopeful eyes that were scrutinizing her face, looking for some kind of reaction.

"So, Aria." Noel said with a smile instead of his usual trademark smirk and he actually sounded a bit nervous, "What do you say?"

She knew it was cowardly but she actually considered bolting. Aria looked to her left and saw a couple of students hugging, bidding their friends goodbye, still in their graduation robes and she looked to her right and saw her mother, who gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up before turning to sign a student's yearbook. Now, Aria averted her eyes back to Noel. His eyes were calm and welcoming, just like the sea she lay next to, reading a book on hot summer days, his smile was wide and sincere, his hands were fiddling nervously at his blue gown's gold-rimmed sleeves, and Aria, against her rational mind's bidding, had her feet planted on the ground.

"Um, Aria?" Noel's voice started to uncharacteristically shake now, uncertain how to take the silence that surrounded them, "Do you want to go and get that ice cream sandwich or do you have plans with _Fitz_ or something?"

"_Fitz_?" Aria questioned, shocked to hear the name she hasn't heard for months, "Noel, didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" He asked, confusion clouding his usually calm and collected voice. She wanted to hug him because he looked so much like a lost puppy.

"We broke up." Aria replied and he couldn't mask the smile that spread on his face.

"Wait! When?" Noel began interrogating, "How? Why?"

Aria would've chuckled at how fast the jumbled up words were leaving his mouth if the situation weren't so complicated and just plain _awkward_. She really _did_ care about Noel, truly, she did but things were different now. She was graduating, going to college, building her future. Aria originally planned to not date for a while, especially after her fling with Ezra and how she naïvely thought what she had with him was love. Not to mention her personal stalker was finally behind bars, although she did appreciate the relief actually seeing A locked up in that mental institute with Mona, she was still scared at the slight possibility that another A would appear. She at least needed some time until she finally settled down in college and got herself together after all this _A_ _fiasco_ blew over. She needed to find herself again before she became someone else's girlfriend and she cared about Noel way too much to give him false hope only to break him down but she felt a selfish part of her nudge her to accept the sweet offer of ice cream sandwiches.

"Whoa!" She said, "Calm down and I might just answer your questions."

"Sorry." He bowed his head down, trying to conceal the blush that was slowly taking over his face. Aria kind of felt bad because of how her tone sounded so much harsher than she had originally intended it to.

"Well, Noel." She said softly, finally garbing his attention again as he lifted his head back up, regaining eye contact. "Ezra and I broke up first thing after second term started. I'm surprised that you didn't know. The reason is really simple, though."

Aria saw it in his eyes. She saw that glimmer of hope along with so much affection that she almost collapsed at how overwhelming it was. As Noel stared back it her, patiently waiting for her to sate the reason for her abrupt break up with her ex-teacher Aria decided that she didn't want to completely cut him out of her life. She could still at least maintain some kind of friendship. She felt that she at least owed them both that.

"I stopped seeing the fireworks." Aria summed it all up with those five little, truthful words. The reason sounded so unbelievably simple.

It all started when she got back from the trip she had with Emily, Spencer and Hannah on the semester break of her senior year. She was so excited to see Ezra waiting for her at the airport arrivals with a huge handmade sign that said, 'I miss you Aria!"

She ran up to him so quickly that all her three friends saw was a blur of dark hair and the neon pink of her wide legged pants.

When she jumped into his arms and was lifted up in the air so Ezra could capture her lips in a kiss she felt nothing, she felt so much mind numbing nothingness. She didn't think it was possible to see a huge colorful display of fireworks when you kissed a guy and then go on a two week trip and –bam—see completely nothing. Was it possible for people to actually _turn_ _off_ their feelings? Sure, she heard of people that out of the blue lost their spark—their mojo— but she never in a million years expected herself and Ezra to be on the chopping block. It turned out to be true. People can wake up one day and plainly shut off every emotion.

Even after he drove her back to his apartment so that they could have a little privacy, when Ezra kissed her she saw so much darkness than she thought wasn't possible for a girl who was supposedly kissing the love of her life. Aria wasn't like other girls. Everyone knew that. She was artsy and strongly believed that epic romance existed. She believed that every girl was Juliet and deserved her own Romeo to sweep her off her feet. She expected romantic gestures and feelings that were fed to her in all those romantic novels, books, and plays she had waiting to be stacked in moving boxes back home. So when her kiss with Ezra was anything but a scene from a Shakespearean play, she began to worry.

She pulled away so fast that Ezra looked hurt, to say the least. And when he asked her what was so wrong, Aria simply explained what was going through her head. A long argument and a couple of tossed vases later, she was single… and didn't even feel a slight neutron of remorse or regret or any sadness for the matter. She knew she must've seemed heartless and selfish to Ezra but she couldn't live with herself and _be_ with him knowing what she knew and feeling what she felt. She couldn't lie to him and herself. He might think she was a bitch but in retrospect she was saving both their asses from an inevitable, maybe even more messy break up in the future. She knew that they both deserved truthful, sweet and secure romance and now that they couldn't give each other that fully what was left for them was to toss the towel, go separate ways and hope to encounter someone that would provide all those things that were necessary in a relationship.

Noel didn't say anything and just looked at the _kooky_ girl that had a crush on him in seventh grade. She seemed to be deep in thought and he didn't want to startle her.

Sean Ackard and a bunch of the other lacrosse players passed by producing a lot of loud noise. Things like 'whoos!' and 'hell yeahs!' were being shouted among the group and their nearing footsteps were loud despite the formal shoes they wore.

That seemed to have snapped Aria out of her daze. She almost forgot that she and Noel were having a conversation. She was also a bit shocked that he didn't just leave. She found it sweet that he didn't and was secretly thankful that he was interested in continuing their talk. It looked like Noel finally grew up.

"Are you still up for that ice cream sandwich?" Aria said with a small smile, giving in to that side of her that wanted Noel in her life, even if he would nothing more than a friend, "But so that we're clear we're just friends—I'm _not_ ready for anything serious just yet." She quickly added, clearing up things.

Noel Kahn silently made Aria Montgomery a promise that day as they left to get a long over due ice cream sandwich.

_I'll wait for you._

* * *

In the car Aria couldn't help but stare at Noel in the driver's seat. He was focusing on the road before him and singing along with the music that was booming out of the speakers. He looked so raw and unguarded—natural, so unlike the Noel Aria was used to and she smiled, feeling flattered that he would take off his bad boy lacrosse player mask in front of her.

As they stopped in front of the red stoplight, Aria noticed one more thing. The song they were listening to was Hip Hop… and Aria hated—no, detested Hip Hop, but somehow she didn't care what the genre of the song was because Noel seemed to be enjoying it so much and…well, she liked to see him happy. It was like a breath of fresh air, a new and improved Noel. Usually she would've begged Ezra for five full minutes to change the radio station if he were enjoying any songs that weren't Indie or Pop but when she saw how huge his smile was, how his eyes were sparkling and how his voice trembled, off pitch, she didn't even dare to think of changing the station.

Aria blushed when Noel caught her staring, "I'm sorry, I should've warned you I was a horrible singer." He said with a small shy smile.

"No, Noel, it's not that…" She replied, "It's just that this song…"

"Oh, shit! You aren't into Hip Hop or rap." Noel stated, feeling more and more like a jackass each minute, "Should I change the station? I, mean, we can listen to something you like."

"No, it's okay." She let a chuckle escape her ruby red bow-shaped lips, "You didn't let me finish, though. I was saying that I actually like this song."

The light turned green.

* * *

Noel gave Aria a smile before pushing the gas pedal and driving off.

After Noel pulled up at a nearby Wal-Mart, held the door open for Aria and walked in through the doors, they stood face to face with a huge freezer that held the ice cream sandwich that was a few years late.

He looked down to his left and saw her, the girl that had a crush on him in the seventh grade and saw someone different. Sure, she was still Aria, but she changed. In a matter of years she transformed into this gorgeous human being. She was nice and caring and had an amazing personality. And her looks were another matter entirely. She was breathtaking. She had stunning dark brown locks, huge eyes with unruly black lashes, amazing white skin that looked so soft and begged to be touched, and most importantly she had a gorgeous smile that had the ability to make his breath hitch, his legs wobble, his palms sweat and his pulse quicken. Aria was staring at the freezer with her huge dark orbs with a strange glimmer in them. She must have felt his eyes lingering on her because she looked up to meet his blue, crystal eyes and said, almost in a whisper, "Are you ready for that ice cream sandwich?"

Noel couldn't help but smile, "Better late than never."

* * *

_**A/N: This could be a one shot but I do have a ton of ideas where to take this story. So review to tell me your thoughts on this little ficlet and whether or not I should turn it into a multi chap. And Yes, OMG! Round the crazy fan girls and sharpen the pitchforks! I DON'T ship Ezaria because I actually read the books. I ship Noel & Aria because of the undeniable chemistry or whatever between them in the books and on screen.**_

_**Anywhoo I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**_


	2. 1: The College Switch

**A/N: Okay. So, guys, I ****_surprisingly_**** gave into your demands! Maybe it had to do with the sweet reviews I got. Or maybe it had to do with how quickly I fell in love with this fic. So, without further ado, I give you chapter 1 of what I hope to be a 13 chapter long story. (More or less)**

**Enjoy! R&R tell me how I did. I'm kinda worried that they could be slightly OOC... i just wanted to show how much they grew after senior year...Ah god, I'm rambling. I'll shut up now.**

* * *

**1: The College Switch**

Noel Kahn stepped out of his older brother's black, shiny and fairly vintage sedan and onto the lively campus ground that was NYU. He looked around the huge courtyard to see some students lying around with their backs pressed against the grass and huge textbooks covering their faces, a number of professors having a coffee run, a couple of students jogging around in shorts with their water bottles in hand, a couple of boys and girls being _intimate_, he even saw a small group of movie geeks fiddling around with mics and cameras before going around to film and interview the student body for some lame journalism class.

"You sure about this, Noel?" Eric questioned him for what seemed to be the umpteenth time only to get yet another eye roll from his younger brother. "If you get cold feet you know I could always drive you all the way back to Harvard. Dean Sawyer would be more than happy to have you back." Of course, he would. Maybe because he's Noel's dad's best friend and maybe because his financial life seemed to be getting better ever since Noel started attending Harvard.

"Yes, I _am_." Noel said, sighing, barely concealing his annoyance in his tone, "And there'll be no need for that. Eric, I just can't help but feel that I have to—no, I _need_ to be here. I think it's where I belong…"

"This doesn't have anything to do with getting closer to a certain girl whose name rhymes with… _zaria_?" Eric cheekily questioned, his eyes projecting a clear intrigue at how his brother had always been infatuated by that artistic loner chic from middle school. Noel knew that his brother meant well (and he loved him for it, although he would never admit it) but he really felt like slapping him because he was right… well partly right, anyway. Eric did know how much Noel was smitten for Aria. Well, they didn't stay up late at night with blankets and ice cream to talk about it… But Noel did open up to Eric about his feelings towards her in a _manlier_ manner… via texts and _maybe_ a video call or two after Eric had noticed how Noel acted whenever Aria was around.

Sure, some part of Noel, maybe even a huge one, wanted to transfer to NYU after his first year at Harvard Law to be closer to Aria. He wanted to be near her when she would bitch about lame sorority girls that hated her guts, he wanted to be present to punch any guy that would try and harm her, let alone put one finger on her, he wanted to be there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on. And he couldn't do that if he was stuck all the way back in Massachusetts while she was in a big scary city like New York without a single friendly face. But being her private bodyguard wasn't the sole reason Noel moved to New York, much to his parent's dismay. A part of him hated Harvard and its stuffy atmosphere and its students that sported an annoying _'holier than thou'_ attitude. He felt so out of place, that he didn't belong, but all that evaporated when he stepped foot on NYU grounds. He felt a strange surge of comfort and coziness.

And, then, he saw _her_. She was sitting there on the steps, all alone, with her earphones on and a huge Art History book propped on her lap. His breath hitched and he got the usual symptoms that came along with seeing Aria. His heart was running a marathon. His stomach was doing cartwheels. His palms were sweating harder than Niagara Falls. He never in his whole life felt those physical symptoms towards anyone else… because, per usual, Aria Montgomery _was_ special and will always remain that way.

He ignored his brother's snide comments, walking away from Eric and Sophie—his pride and joy, his car— and making his way across the grassy grounds and onto the cobble pathway.

For a few moments she didn't notice him coming up to her; she was too engrossed by the tales of Van Gogh and his starry nights and Warhol and his canned soup but when he stopped and stood in front of her, Aria's head immediately snapped up.

She first smelled a familiar, cozy, musky scent that smelled eerily like _home_. She, then, heard the footsteps that sounded through Rosewood Day's hallowed halls almost two years ago. She, at last, sensed that shuffling that accompanied the slow soft breaths. Aria couldn't help but let a little smile paint its way onto her pink lips as she looked up to stare him at the face.

"Noel!" She jumped off the steps and into his strong, welcoming arms. "I missed you! I didn't know you were coming for a visit! Why didn't you call?"

He pulled away reluctantly, not wanting the sensation of holding her in his arms again gave him to end.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." he smiled. "Aria, I'm now a law student at NYU!" He couldn't risk upsetting his parents even further by a sudden major switch and have them threaten to stop paying for his education.

She couldn't stop the loud shriek of joy escape her lips. Aria missed him badly. She knew that she shouldn't have missed him (her friend) as much as she did but he was Noel, after all, and the visits he paid her on holidays and weekends weren't enough. He always did have an affect on her but at that point in her life, that affect was far greater than it had been in seventh grade. Aria, in a span of almost a year, started depending on the visits and Skype video chats to actually go through her time at New York. The thought of seeing his smiling face or hearing his laugh again or even seeing that special glimmer in his eyes always seemed to lift her spirits and help her fight all the home sickness and hope that maybe, _just maybe_, she could actually belong somewhere, especially in the city and university she always thought were destined for her. Despite the fact Aria saw herself as a strong, independent young woman, she couldn't deny the truth…She depended on Noel emotionally. She was only human, after all. And things aren't always black and white.

"God, Noel!" she grinned widely after hugging him a second time, wanting to make sure he was real and not a figment of her imagination, " I can hardly believe it! I totally missed you!" _and New York sucks without you... And I feel like a lonely, lifeless zombie without your company... And I feel hollow when you're not around._ Her subconscious mind added as she bitterly thought of how rude the other students were to her and how they didn't accept her like Spencer, Hanna, Emily... And Noel did. But the girls didn't try as hard as Noel did to keep in touch. Sure, they called every month and paid an awkward visit every now and then but Noel called her every night, texted her at random times to tell her he missed her or was thinking of her or maybe even the occasional joke or two, skyped her weekly and visited whenever he could.

"I missed you, too, pretty girl." he smiled. Aria felt her cheeks grow hot and pink as he used his usual nickname for her. Aria usually didn't believe anyone's compliments as much as she believed Noel's but his eyes were blue and sincere, his smile was huge and affectionate, and the way he hugged her so tightly made Aria actually feel at _home_.

But, of course, she would never admit this to herself, let alone tell Noel all this. He was her best friend; after all, she shouldn't be feeling any of this and everything she _was_ feeling was dangerous to their friendship, so it was safer to deny it by burying it deep down where no one, not even Aria herself, could see. She never doubted the fact that Noel would _never_ hurt her, not anymore, or that he didn't care for her but she felt she should protect the safe friendship that both parties came to depend on. That's the least she could do for someone she cared so deeply about.

"So, Aria..." Noel began and she immediately could spot some hesitation and unease in his voice, "Where's that guy you told me about?"

"What guy?" Aria decided to avoid the subject by denying she knew what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, Montgomery." Noel said, trying to make his voice sound teasing and playful when inside he was just curious if Aria finally went and got herself into a relationship. "You very damn well know who I'm talking about!"

"Okay, Okay..." She said in that voice that always managed to give him a warm feeling in his heart. "You caught me!" she laughed, making Noel smile like an idiot. He looked around and wondered if it was easy for the other students to see how helplessly in love he was, how easy it was for them to spot a young man yearning for someone standing right in front of him, and he assumed that maybe it _was_. He was trying his best to not act on his feeling s or make them show but a person can only control body language for so long. Noel, then, stared down at Aria's warm, dark brown eyes. Did she know that he ached for her when they were apart? That he used to cry from time to time when he thought of how she wouldn't reciprocate those feelings he intensely had hidden in his heart for her? How hard he tried not to tell her those three little words on the tip of his tongue? How desperate he was to lean down and kiss her? Did she know how heart achingly in love he was with her? She stared up at him with her big clueless, naive, doe eyes and he knew that she didn't see what others plainly saw. Love.

But he tried to shake away all those thoughts gnawing at him inside because he knew that the last thing Aria needed was a relationship. He knew that him ambushing her with words of love would only hurt her. She still was in a fragile state. She didn't need Noel forbidding her from the only stable friendship she had at that time. All he could do was act like a dopey best friend that would gush about hot guys Aria went to class with.

"His name's Joshua and as you know…" Aria awkwardly started, she didn't know how to tell Noel about some stupid little thing she wasn't even sure was a crush. It didn't feel right to her to tell Noel that she found someone mildly attractive for some reason. "He's in my Literature class." She fiddled with her fingers nervously and bit her bottom lip. Noel really tried not to scream. He knew Aria was nervous… Why would she be? She usually talked about pretty much everything with him. Why would she be nervous telling him about some random guy from class… only if he wasn't so random, after all… Maybe she was serious about this?

So he did the only thing he knew he should do… he smiled at her encouragingly, urging her to give him the heart wrenching details. As Aria went on to describe Joshua's devastating good looks and how funny he was and how he did that and loved that and had this admiration for Icelandic culture, Noel bit the insides of his cheek so hard that he tasted coppery blood fill his mouth.

Aria knew Joshua wasn't anything special. He was a typical college boy with good looks, an unhealthy _interest_ with Indie bands and bongs, and, of course, an obsession with pranks. She tried her best to make him sound acceptable to Noel because he seemed to be genuinely happy that she had finally become a normal human being and found a member of the opposite sex slightly interesting and she didn't want to disappoint him. Aria knew she kind of went over board with her description but her best friend seemed to have bought it.

"Why don't I meet him?" Noel said, ambushing her. Aria's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to say that. Now, he'd see that maybe Aria gave Joshua too much justice. "You seem to be serious about him, so, it's my best friend duty to check him out."

Before Aria could say a single word, Britney, the girl everyone lovably calls the campus slut, staggered up to them, smelling the scent of new hot guys.

Aria rolled her eyes; _I swear that girl's a man-eating shark._

"Hey, Aria." Britney smiled with her short skimpy skirt and unbelievable cleavage, "Who's your new friend here?"

"Noel Kahn." He said, not grabbing her extended hand, "I'm Aria's best friend from Rosewood." It didn't feel right to Noel to introduce himself to a girl he felt Aria wasn't quite comfortable with.

"Yeah." Aria said, gritting her teeth. She usually didn't converse with Britney and was actually surprised that the bitch knew her name. _I guess seeing a hot guy does the trick of jogging her memory._

Wait. Aria shouldn't think her best friend was hot. Sure, anyone with eyes would clearly see that but… she shouldn't. She didn't have the right to because he was her _friend—_nothing more.

"Well, listen, Noel Kahn." Britney said as she ran her hand up and down Noel's biceps, "I'm having a party over at my sorority house and the girls and I would love it if you came."

"Sure," Noel said, pulling away from the bleach blonde's deadly grip and putting his muscled arms around Aria's shoulders, "I'm bringing Aria."

Britney's face fell but she was forced to agree. She wanted to do unspeakable things to weird ass Aria's _best friend _and she was smart enough to know that Noel Kahn wouldn't show up if his so called best friend didn't get a plus one.

After the unwanted guest had sauntered away, joining her sorority sisters, Aria began scolding Noel.

"Why the hell'd you do that, Noel?" She seethed, her eyebrows were way up, her eyes were wide in anger and Noel thought she couldn't have looked even more gorgeous. It was then that he came to realize that he was _deeply_, _sickeningly_ in love with Aria Montgomery and she didn't have a clue. She was too hung up on that Joshua. Noel's insides were fuming with a slightly foreign but still familiar emotion he had only felt once, when Ezra Fitz was dating Aria. Noel didn't like that feeling of what he now knew was jealousy.

He knew that it'd be weird if he just kept on staring at her, so, Noel, who was now very experienced at bouncing back from his 'Aria Daze', said, in a voice he hoped didn't convey the vulnerability he felt at that point, "You need to loosen up, soldier! Remember, no TV and no beer make Homer… something, something…"

"_Go crazy_?" Aria chuckled, quoting Marge Simpson. She remembered the Simpsons TV marathon they watched after Noel had rented the first six complete boxed seasons. Leave it to Noel to completely remember every aspect of their newfound friendship and use his charm to convince her to do practically anything.

"So, is that a yes, Margie, dear?" Noel said with a fake pout of his pink lips.

"Yes, sadly, I think it is, Homie." She rolled her eyes, trying to still maintain a bit of anger, she was always stubborn and Noel knew that, "Let's go. I wanna give you a full tour of NYU before you meet up with the councilor."

* * *

_**TBC?**_


	3. 2: College Parties

_**A/N: I'm not giving out any excuses but in my defense I just started my senior year in high school and let me tell you it is just jam-packed! So without further ado, Chapter 2 of this little tale! **_

_**R&R!**_

_**-Jay**_

**2: College Parties**

Aria had always hated parties.

It was plain and simple; she just couldn't enjoy herself surrounded by drunk and, in some occasions, high people. The music isn't any better either… it's all some stupid dance music trash that Aria always hears on the radio and despises so. She always did wonder how Noel loved parties enough to actually host dozens of them in highs school back in Rosewood. He was _so_ different yet so much like her.

Noel looked down at his female companion and held her hand impulsively and immediately regretted making such a foolish move. She looked so nervous and when he had made the move she kind of seemed caught off guard yet she didn't pull away, and to that Noel was thankful. He never liked rejection… and rejection coming from the only girl that ever mattered to him wouldn't be an easy thing for him to handle. "Are you ready, Aria?" He questioned in such a soft tone that was quite uncharacteristic to a Kahn boy. Eric never talked to girls this way and neither have any of his older brothers, either. So, Noel was a bit surprised to find himself talking that way since he always, almost automatically followed the other Kahn's suit. It was new to him but he found that he liked being a bit vulnerable in front of Aria… because she wasn't like any other girl he was with. She certainly wasn't like Alison, she wasn't like Mona and she sure as hell was a far cry from Jenna.

She looked up to Noel, who was even tall when she had her favorite heels on, with a worried expression painted on her delicate features. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand that was already in his. She was glad that he didn't talk too much about the things that made Aria uncomfortable. She was more than content with the simple actions he did, such as his hand squeeze, and they were way more assuring than any words that could be said at that certain occasion. She just loved how he knew how to read her. It was like she didn't need to explain herself for him to know how to act around her or how she was feeling inside. He just _knew_… and he did all he could do to make her feel that she had someone she could always confide in, someone that wouldn't judge her for feeling a certain way or thinking differently than others her age. He seemed to appreciate her and proved to be one hell of a friend, despite her doubts on graduation day all those months ago. And she appreciated his presence in her life.

They walked down the cobble pathway, past some students making out underneath an oak tree, up the stairs and into the wide-open sorority doors. Weren't they worried that an ax murder could show up and claim them as victims? Haven't they watched _Sorority Row_, or _Scream_? Have they learned nothing from Hitchcock and the likes of George Romero? Apparently, not everyone thinks like Aria Montgomery does.

The music was even louder than it was when they were outside. Through the speakers LMFAO's latest _hit_ was being blared and multiple kids were dancing around and some were even attempting to shuffle and failing ever so miserably.

Noel's face lit up instantly when he saw the dancing people and she felt his hand shift away only to feel his hand hold on tighter. She knew that he wanted to join them on the dance floor but he also didn't want to leave her all alone. He was fighting his inner Rosewood party Boy just to make her feel anything but awkward and out of place. She looked at him with her big dark eyes shining, silently telling him to go ahead.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Aria nodded. "But I don't want to leave you alone…" He sighed but then, all of a sudden, a huge smile started to form on his face. Aria gulped, she didn't like the look on his face… He might ask her to—

"Dance with me!" Noel predictably continued Aria's thoughts. Before she could protest any further, her friend had dragged her by her arm to the dance floor. The DJ suddenly decided to change the song. It was too cliché for Noel or Aria's liking but they had ended up slow dancing to a Clientele song instead of fist-pumping to a Lady Gaga abomination. Tacky was the word to describe that certain situation but Aria had to admit that it was kind of sweet; if she ignored the sad meaning the song bore… Noel was hesitant at first. He just stared at her, asking for her permission silently. When she gave him a quick nod, he placed his arms around her waist only to scold himself and move them up to the small of her back. Aria felt her breath hitch and her stomach flutter when she felt his warm hands resting on her waist. It felt so different… suddenly that feeling of difference quickly dissipated when Noel removed his hands from her waist and rested them very lightly on her back. His touch was so soft and careful that his hands almost hovered over the small of her back as if she were fragile or had a bad case of HIV, Aria couldn't decide which statement was true.

Noel could hear his heart beating in his ears. It was so loud that he wondered whether Aria heard the drumming of his overwhelmed heart. Being close to Aria made him feel like a schoolboy but actually touching her somewhat intimately, if only for a few seconds, made a buzz of electricity go up his spine and spread around his body like a wild fire. She was just like the cocaine Noel had tried once in ninth grade only to toss out later… she was addictive, her touch was addictive… but unlike the coke he had disposed of in fear of his health, Aria was safe… and he _never_ wanted to let go. He needed her in his life, even if he had to be friend zoned unmercifully to actually have her be a part of it. Aria rested her cheek on his chest and heard his heart beating a bit abnormally but she forced herself not think much of it. He was her friend and she kept reminding herself of that same exact fact. Noel was her best friend. This dance was just a friendly one between two people who were on friendly terms.

Noel just stared behind her head and listened to the lyrics of the song that basically depicted his situation with Aria… and he knew that Aria listened to the same lyrics but he hoped she would understand what it _meant_… how he basically felt the same way as the heart broken person singing that song.

**_I can't seem to make you mine_**

**_Through the long and lonely night_**

**_And I try so hard, darling_**

**_But the crowd pulled you away_**

**_Through the rhythm and the rain_**

**_And the ivy coiled around my hand_**

**_So I lingered with the people_**

**_In the silent August glade_**

**_But the rain has brought the night_**

**_And the night has brought the rain..._**

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, the song faded away and a fast upbeat melody filled the room. People began to break away from their intimate embraces and started to jump around like drugged up grasshoppers. Noel didn't say anything but he just walked away. Aria was concerned so she followed him, as discreetly as she could, of course, and heard him ask some Alfa Nu Delta—whatever— girl about where the bathroom was.

He felt Aria's presence behind him. He had heard her soft shallow breaths and her light footsteps tread the halls behind him but he didn't say anything. He was dead set on finding a private place where he could compose himself and having Aria, the source of his vulnerability at that time, with him would do nothing but nerve him further.

He had asked a sorority chick that had been eye balling him all night where the bathroom was and she was more than ready to even accompany him but he told her he would find his own way there. It was then that he heard her retreat. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew it may seem a bit harsh to have ignored her but he was upset and he needed to cool off. God only knew what he would blurt out in a nervous rant if he had just seen her perfect face. Also, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

He walked up the stairs and entered the first door on the right, following the girl's directions. Once the door had opened, he saw a pink-carpeted floor, bright, floral wallpaper that was just too irritating for the eye to handle and an obnoxiously fake smell of strawberries and plum wafted up his nostrils. This wasn't the bathroom, Noel realized. It was someone's _room_. He was confused. Had he followed the directions incorrectly? No, he was sure that she had told him the first door on the right was where the bathroom was located. He shrugged it off and assumed that the bathroom was the only other door in the room that didn't lead to a walk in closet and the hallways. Just before he could put his hand on the crystal doorknob, the white wooden door flung open to reveal a blonde girl with a wicked smirk on her face. It was then that Noel concluded that he had been set up.

It was Britney who walked out of the bathroom clad in the most revealing ensemble he had seen anyone wear. She was wearing platform heels that she really didn't need and a dress that looked like something even a prostitute would have enough vanity not to wear. It was black and basically see-through and Noel just stood there with his mouth in a wide 'O', unable to comprehend what was happening to him.

"Hey there, Noel Kahn." She purred in what she thought would be seductive but instead sounded like she had constipation problems. Noel slowly backed away but Britney took that as an invitation for her to come closer. She grabbed the dumbstruck boy's hands and placed them on her breasts. Noel was aghast at what was happening. It was like he was having an outer body experience and observing someone that looked like him being a sitting duck for a devious cunning wolf like Britney.

She took his silence as a good thing and planted a slobbery kiss on the edge of his mouth.

It was _then _that Noel snapped out of his helpless phase. It was like someone slapped him in the face, informing him that he wasn't having a nightmare. He pulled away from the blonde monster with long pink claws.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" _a voice sounded off from behind the unlikely duo.

They both turned around with wide eyes to face a seething Aria Montgomery.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! A cliff hanger! Aren't I mean?**

**_TBC_****?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Reviews make them come faster!**


	4. 3: Stolen Kisses & Midnight Snacks

**3: Stolen kisses and Midnight Snacks**

It felt like a bunch of bricks had just hit him—No, it actually felt like a rampage of speeding trucks had just run him over. Well, metaphorically speaking.

Aria's pink lips were softly parted in confusion, her dark grey eyes were wide and her thick, elegant brows almost reached her hairline. She was shocked and looked so betrayed.

Noel's heart ripped apart when he saw how crushed she looked. He wanted to run over to her and spill everything. Tell her that he had always loved her, even before she was with Fitz, tell her that his bad boy attitude in seventh grade was just him being confused by the certain feelings that were so new to a young boy... He wanted to tell her that he was too in love with her to ever dare betray her… even if he was _just_ a friend but Noel fought the urge of blabbing out the truth. He didn't want to lose her. She wasn't ready for a serious relationship and she needed him more as a friend than a boyfriend. So he kept his lips sealed and his secret stored. Aria was too precious to him to ruin everything—their friendship, her stability—for some feelings that she didn't reciprocate or wouldn't anytime soon.

So, Noel just stood there shell-shocked as he saw the shock on Aria's perfect heart-shaped face twist into pure rage. It hurt him even more._ How could she actually believe he would do such a thing to her? How could she think that he would ever fuck a girl without class when she was walking this earth?_

Britney's nasally voice shattered Noel's train of thoughts into a million tiny pieces just like shattered glass. "Would you mind leaving, Montdaughtery?" Aria just stared back with gritted teeth, not bothering enough to correct the bleach blonde's glaringly intentional mistake.

Then, it felt like a ton of sense was knocked into him. He began fumbling for the right words to explain this scenario Aria had just walked in on and it sounded like a bunch of gibberish words strung together.

"Save it, Noel." She said coldly, raising her palm up at him. Aria then turned to face the girl in a skimpy black see-through dress and cheap heels.

"B-but, Aria..." The smooth talker stuttered. He was at a loss for words. For some insane reason, the charming Noel Kahn was stumped. What the hell _was_ he supposed to say in a situation like this? It was plain enough awkward as is.

She ignored him and his failed explanations and just glared back at Britney. Noel looked back and forth between the two girls with his mouth gaping open. It looked like a catfight was about to erupt and he was lucky—or _unlucky_, it really depends on your point of view— enough to witness it. Usually, it would've boosted his ego and he would've bragged about it for years to Sean or Mike or any other person in an earshot but this situation was different… _It was Aria_.

As the seconds ticked by, Noel gained a little more confidence. He parted his lips and said, in what he hoped sounded like his usual cocky tone, "The cheap version of Paris Hilton, over there, came onto me. For some reason, she thinks I'm a certified manwhore," He pointed his thumb in Britney's way. She looked so insulted but Noel couldn't care less. Aria raised her brow and he continued with a fake smirk, "Which I _am_... but hell, even I have standards!"

"_What?"_ Britney shrieked loudly, embracing her inner sociopath.

Aria rolled her eyes and slowly walked up to Britney. "Look, hun, Noel isn't looking for any STDs but thanks for offering." She sweetly cooed before she turned around and grabbed a flabbergasted Noel by his arm.

When he was dragged outside the room, down two flights of stairs, across the foyer and onto the driveway, Noel couldn't stifle his laugh any longer. He burst into a fit of laughter that was strong enough to make his eyes tear.

"Who knew Pretty Girl had a bitchy side?" He finally said with a teasing smile after his laughter had subsided, "You were so kick ass back there! Ali would be proud."

Aria visually flinched at the mention of her former best friend. It wasn't because Aria wasn't over Alison's untimely death. Actually, it was more of the fact that she still felt like a sitting duck to that sociopath stalker called A… Even when the police had supposedly arrested A, she still feared that another A would pop up and take the old one's place. She managed to shrug it off, thanks to the amount of practice she got whenever people asked her about Alison or A or the cryptic messages. She wanted to focus on what had just occurred in that room. She stared at Noel with a straight face. His goofy grin dropped and was reminded of what had happened earlier.

He began babbling, "I'm so, so, so sorry! Aria, I can't tell you how much I—"

Before Aria knew what she was doing, she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her plump lips to his. Noel was so shocked.

He just stood there at first then the reality of Aria Montgomery kissing him finally sunk in. He kissed her back with a heated passion, telling her all his inner secrets and feelings. She gave him access to her mouth without out Noel even trying. Their tongues were in sync. Noel felt his chest grow even bigger with every passing second until it felt like it was being torn apart. His heart was so loud and so very fast, ringing in his ears, leaving him deaf to any other sound. His stomach was up in knots and he felt a fluttering, too. He felt electricity, adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins. It was so weird. The kiss was so perfect that Noel would almost swear that he had seen colorful fireworks. It wasn't like any other kiss he had ever experienced before.

She was the one to snap out of this haze. She pulled away so quickly. Noel's lips still tingled. Aria's palm rose up to cover her mouth in shock. _This wasn't supposed to happen._ Noel realized.

"Umm…" She scrabbled, "I…Noel, I don't know what came over me… Listen, I'm sorry. Do you…Er...I... Can you still manage to be my friend?"

He felt an unimaginable pain ripple through his body. She had just kissed him. Aria had just kissed him. And now, she regretted it. She didn't feel for him the way he felt so strongly for her. She didn't feel the passion he felt in that kiss. It hurt his very being but he managed to somehow smirk. "Yeah, sure." He said as if it were nothing but those words, in fact, tore him apart to say. _What could he do?_ He adored her. He didn't want to live life without her. So, the only way to keep her in his life was to lie and pretend that that kiss didn't matter to him.

"Thanks." Aria smiled weakly, "I'm glad because I really wouldn't know what to do without you, Noel…"

"Neither would I." Noel replied awkwardly. "Listen, about Britney…"

"Don't worry about it." Aria waved her hand dismissively but she still felt flushed after that kiss, "I know the truth. Plus, it also kinda helped that I overheard the girl you asked for directions talking to a bunch of other sorority girls about how Britney was going to pounce on you when you entered the room. So, me, being the concerned _friend_ I am, decided to claw you out of her mitts."

"Thanks, Margie." He laughed as he impulsively planted a kiss on her forehead. He wanted to slap himself. Why'd he just do that? Wasn't enough damage conflicted? What if Aria went all weird on him again? He stared at her face and she looked calm, so unaffected.

Aria was contemplating what she had said earlier about her being a concerned friend, and, for the first time, she began to wonder if that was what she wanted to be to Noel. _Did she want to be his best friend? Was that all she wanted from him? Friendship?_

Before her conscious mind could answer those dangerous questions, Aria scolded herself for letting her mind stray so far. She still needed to find herself and Noel, as her _friend_, would help her do that. He was her best friend… even if kissing him felt so right.

"How about we head out, Homie?" Aria suggested in a weak playful voice and Noel nodded before opening her car door for her. She slipped into the driver's seat and waited for him to sit in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Homie's hungry." Noel mumbled after his stomach protested in hunger, loud enough for her to hear.

He didn't eat anything at the lame ass party, mostly because some dietitian cleverly designed the buffet for overweight girls or anorexic girls that had a compulsive need to drop a size. It mainly consisted of vegetables, such as baby carrots and sliced cucumbers. _Who the hell would serve vegetables at a party?_ Noel wondered. He certainly never did. They knew nothing about throwing a good part. He concluded and vowed that he would throw a better college party soon enough. He'll teach 'em how it's done. _And he'll even have seven minutes in heaven._

"Yeah." Aria agreed, "Same here. The food was shit."

_Could he love that girl even more?_ Yes, he could but he shouldn't. He needed to move on but still be her friend. He needed to give her the chance to grow as a person and having a guy in the equation wouldn't help. So, if he loves her, which he truly did, then he'll have to forget those tingly lips, damn butterflies and beautiful fireworks.

* * *

It was midnight when they pulled up at some burger joint called 'Barry's'. It was mostly abandoned but a couple of college students that were at the party earlier were scattered around a few tables. Obviously the food didn't suit them either. Half asleep, a waitress walked up to them and handed them two laminated papers that said **MENU** in bold on the top. She looked at the options before she settled for a salad. Sometimes she was tempted to forget being a vegan and eat meat. Noel, on the other hand, decided to go with the classic cheeseburger but without the cheese, embracing his inner carnivore. When aria had wondered why he didn't want to eat cheese he replied that he needed to keep his figure. She rolled her eyes. "_Typical_ Rosewood boy." She grunted.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Noel waved his hands around, "There's nothing typical about me. I'm drop dead gorgeous."

"That you are." Aria said sarcastically although she _did_ believe what he had just said. A blind person would have to disagree.

"Wait." She said as soon as their food arrived.

"What?" Noel questioned with a sigh. The waitress got him a cheeseburger with the actual cheese! And he had specifically warned her to skip the cheese on his cheeseburger. He grabbed his fork and began to try and peel the yellow melted mush off. "Yuck!"

"Look, that's Joshua." She said, ignoring his girly squeal. Noel dropped his fork and looked to where her index finger was pointing. His jaw almost dropped. The guy with the curly golden locks and blue eyes stared back at him with a smirk. Noel _knew_ him and his name _wasn't_ Joshua.

* * *

**_TBC_****?**

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN! ****_Another_**** cliff hanger? Aren't I mean? So, that chapter was dramatic and could break any little shipper heart. It certainly did mine when I typed it up. But don't worry, my lovelies, all will work out in due time. I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review! Reviews are drugs and the only motivation to continue writing this story! I hate to beg but please do drop me some feedback!**

**lovelovelove,**

**Jay**


	5. 4:Late Night Encounters & Fistfights

**4: Late Night Encounters and Fistfights**

Aria was desperate. She wanted to forget her tingling lips. She wanted to forget that kiss. But it wasn't easy because every time she looked at Noel, she would relive those precious moments again… those heart thumping, palm sweating, stomach twisting, butterfly-inducing moments. It hadn't been like anything she experienced before (even with Ezra, the supposed love of her life) and she was a little—_no, a lot_—scared because she wasn't supposed to feel such intense emotions. They weren't supposed to be real. They were supposed to be reserved for onscreen lovers and book characters and not real people, _especially_ not real people that happened to be friends.

So, to keep the safe bubble she and Noel were in completely intact, Aria lied to herself. She told herself that she didn't have any feelings for Noel, not ones that were anything but friendly, anyway.

Just like her friends had told her years ago, Aria _was_ the best liar out of the group. She had managed to fool Noel. And she had managed fooling herself (at least for now) into thinking that she could control and bury her feelings where they couldn't be reached.

But Aria knew Noel. He would ask her why she had kissed him, one day. And to be quite honest… she wasn't really sure. And she couldn't tell him _that_. So, it had seemed like an answered prayer when she had spotted Joshua. She could forget those feelings and never have to explain them to Noel if she went out on a date or two with Josh. Noel would think that that kiss meant nothing _and_ she could keep her best friend. It was like she could hit two birds with one stone.

"Wait." She had said when she first spotted Joshua. Noel didn't look up from his burger. He was scraping away the yellow cheese furiously. He must've been really hungry, Aria noted.

"What?" He sighed after he realized Aria had been talking to him. He was focusing on trying to solve the dilemma of having cheese on cheeseburgers.

When she finally got his attention, she pointed at the boy with golden locks and crystal clear eyes and said, "Look that's Joshua!"

Noel's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. But Aria hadn't noticed his surprise… she was too busy having eye-sex with that damned guy.

Joshua took that as his cue to waltz up to the pair, completely ignoring her companion. "Aria."

"Hey, Josh." She replied with a small smile. "That's my best friend, Noel." Aria gestured towards the boy sitting across from her, introducing the possible love interest and the best friend –_who's totally in love_— with her to each other, "Noel, this is Josh."

"I'm in her Lit class." Joshua added with a teasing smile tossed in Noel's way.

Noel's jaw clenched and his brows were creased. _Joshua_ obviously remembered him. And he expected him not to tell Aria everything.

"I know." He said through gritted teeth, his jaws tightly squared.

_I also know tons of other shit that can get you in so much fucking trouble, ass hat, including your fake identity._

But before Noel could say that out loud, or anything else for the matter, Joshua did something that almost killed Aria's best friend.

"Hey, Aria." Joshua said with a crooked smile, eyeing Noel, "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now…"

_No, no, no, no. He wouldn't dare_.

He did.

_"Would you like to go out with me?" _

_Say No. Say No!_ Noel had wanted to shout on the top of his lungs. He didn't want Aria anywhere near that dangerous guy. _Hell_, he wouldn't have wanted any girl near a guy like that. For some reason, Noel couldn't get his mouth to move. It was too dry. This couldn't have been happening to him.

"Umm…" Aria's sweet voice awkwardly brought Noel back to reality. "Sure. Why not? Is Saturday good?"

"_Great!" _Laughed the blonde loudly. "But how about tomorrow? We can go to lunch after English Lit." It seemed that he wanted to peeve Noel Kahn even further. And a peeved Noel Kahn wasn't a lovely thing to witness.

He walked away.

Aria turned to Noel with a nervous grin. "So… I guess I'm going out with Joshua."

"Great." Noel replied meekly, making it sound more forced than ever. But if Aria had noticed, she didn't say _anything_.

"Excuse me a minute." He said after he flung up from the chair. He zipped past Aria and reached Joshua's table.

"_Outside. Now."_ Noel breathed over his new enemy's shoulder. He left before Joshua could say anything else; he didn't deserve to explain himself or say no to his blunt command. Noel didn't want to give that piece of trash a chance to be the dominant male. That was Noel's job. Joshua's job was to show up and face his wrath.

* * *

"What is it, Kahn?" Joshua said and Noel, even though his back was towards the blonde, could hear the smile in his familiar voice. The tanned boy with dazzling baby blues turned around to meet his unwanted guest.

"Well, I don't know, _Joshua_." Noel said, rubbing his chin as if he was contemplating something. "I was under the impression that your name was Andy Payne."

"No shit, Sherlock." Joshua—No, Andy Payne scoffed.

"Listen, I don't give a damn who you lie to…" Noel snapped, "Hell, I give you my blessing to have fun playing undercover spy for whatever perverted reason I'm sure you have…" He wagged his finger in Andy's face, his voice raising an octave. "But the second you get Aria into it…we'll have a problem."

"Aww…" Andy cooed, putting his hand over his heart. "Noelie Kahn has a heart!"

"Watch it, Payne." Noel said. "You do _not_ want to be on my bad side."

"I almost forgot you were Eric's brother. I guess being an arrogant son of a bitch is in the family."

Noel couldn't calm his nerves down, no matter how hard he tried to count up to ten. When he reached the number two, Noel couldn't fight the bubbling up urge to punch Andy straight in the face. Andy immediately stopped laughing about his lame joke when his nose went in contact with Noel Kahn's fist.

Red liquid trickled down his nose and dripped off his chin, staining his white v-neck. Andy was so caught off guard that he didn't even fight back like a man.

"Take that as a warning, dickhead. Stay away from Aria." Noel spat out before storming into the diner.

* * *

"What is it Noel?" Aria wondered when she saw her friend's flushed, sweaty and pretty much angry face.

"Nothing."

"Are you su—" She asked him in an overly concerned tone.

"Yeah, I am." Noel snapped, interrupting her question. "Can you drop it, Aria?"

He hadn't realized how harsh he sounded until he saw her face fall.

Noel instantly hated himself and forgot being pissed long enough to apologize. "Listen, I'm sorry… but can we just leave?"

"Yeah." Aria replied, eager to cheer up her friend. "Sure… I'm getting tired, anyway."

They put a couple of twenty bills on the greasy table and left the diner. What Noel found hilarious was that Aria didn't even notice the waitress trying to stop Joshua's bleeding nose and he couldn't help but laugh...

* * *

When Aria tiptoed into her dorm room, expecting to find her roommate fast asleep but Tina wasn't in the dark room and the sheets weren't heaving up and down. She must've been at the party or drunk somewhere in the boys' dorm. Aria let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding and took off her heels only to drop them loudly on the wooden floorboards. She couldn't wait to get to bed. _Today was a draining day._

She stripped out of her vintage dress and got into her most comfortable polka dotted pajama shorts and a loose Rolling Stones T-shirt her dad had bought when he and Ella went to a concert, once upon a time.

After she had snuggled into her cold yet oddly welcoming bed, ready for a good night's sleep, her phone began to jingle. With a huge grunt Aria picked up Smartphone from the bedside vanity.

_Hey, Aria. It's Josh. I hope you don't mind me getting your number from Tina. I can't wait for our date tomorrow! —J_

Aria supposed she should've felt at least the teeniest bit of excitement but, for whatever reason, she could only think of Noel…And his addicting lips.

She screamed into her pillow. She _wasn't_ supposed to think of him; it wasn't part of her plan, the same plan she had worked so hard on orchestrating to finally get a normal life. She decided that her date tomorrow with Joshua would fix everything. _It had to_… or else her friendship with Noel would be in jeopardy.

* * *

Despite Noel's secret warnings, Andy Payne couldn't resist confirming his first date with a certain brunette that has grey eyes and Noel's heart. Pissing off a Kahn was always rewarding to him. A slow smile crept up his face the second he received a reply from Aria Montgomery.

_Hey, Josh. I don't mind. Same here. See you tomorrow. –A_

"This is going to be easy." He laughed to himself.

* * *

**_TBC?_**

* * *

**_A/N: To be honest, guys. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I hope by some miracle you find it worthy enough for a review and update. Tell me if it's getting too boring. Cause I need to know if I should keep it up! _**

**_If you liked this then please let me know! And, in case you were wondering, I have about 13 chapters including the previous ones outlined, already. And don't worry, They WILL get together soon... But first, they have to face some roadblocks (cough cough Joshua-No Andy. cough cough) I just hope you don't feel this is being dragged on._**

**_lovelovelove,_**

**_Jay _**


	6. Author's Note

Hey, guys! I am so sorry for being such an awful person. If I do have any readers left, I sincerely apologise for not updating this and my other stories... It's just that I'm finishing up my senior year... and I had midterms and quizzes and college apps to fill out... So it's safe to say, I'm sick and tired of textbooks and portfolios... And I really miss writing... So if you guys are still interested enough for me to finish my silly little story, please drop off a comment... If not, well, it was fun while it lasted...Again, I'm so so so so sorry for neglecting you and my writing (my senior year's been a bitch so far...but I doubt you'd want to hear details about my college preparation)! And if you'll still have me, just let me know via review! I'd be more than happy to continue this since I have so much planned out!

love love love,

Jay (:


	7. 5: Chicken Soup

**A/N: To whatever remaining readers I have, I hope you'll enjoy this little modest chapter and think it's well worth the wait... Without further ado, Chapter 5 of my story (:**

**5: Chicken Soup**

Aria Montgomery slowly opened her eyelids only to be greeted by an unbelievable amount pain. Her head was throbbing achingly as if a stampede of bulls had just run her over. Her nose was clogged and unbelievably stuffy and her throat burned her as if she had just swallowed a tub of acid. She was so tired that she could almost see cartoonish birds chirping around her head.

"Aria?" Tina, fully dressed and ready for another day of skipping strenuous lectures and smoking weed with her boyfriend, asked in what seemed to be a worried tone.

It was the first time she had seen her roommate not up and about way before 6:00 AM.

Aria, being the morning person she was, was usually the first one to be ready and out the door by 8:20 AM, heading to her mandatory morning lecture with the extremely grumpy and balding, Professor Chafe.

So, Tina arrived to the conclusion that she must've been really sick to risk running late or, god forbid, even miss the lecture.

She sat on her bedside to rest her palm on Aria's forehead. "Oh my god! You're burning up!"

The tiny brunette rolled around in her fluffy white duvet and put her pillow over her head to stifle Tina's loud, nasally comment. Aria let out a long discomforted groan before mumbling mindlessly about how she must've gotten sick because she hadn't slept in her pair of handmade wool socks.

"You better rest up." Tina said in an almost ordering yet somewhat caring tone, and if Aria weren't so inhumanly tired, she would've been touched. "I'll go get Nurse Wyatt."

She grunted in response and her roommate took that as another sign that she was indeed ill. Aria was not one to communicated through grunts and groans.

The wooden door softly clicked shut behind Tina.

Then, there was sweet, precious silence and Aria was finally able to let herself rest.

Her stupid, hormonal mind had to disagree. Thoughts of the kisses shared the night before slowly crept up on her, leaving her utterly confused and even more so unbelievably exhausted.

It was at the same moment that Noel's own thick eyelashes fluttered open. It took a few moments for his surroundings and the fact that he had switched colleges, attended a party, kissed Aria Montgomery, and got into a fistfight with none other than Andy Payne in less than twenty-four hours to settle in.

He turned to see the black, digital alarm clock and his heart almost dropped. The green numbers staring back at him said it was 7:45 AM. Noel was almost ten minutes late for his meeting with Miss Blanchard, his guidance councilor.

In less than three minutes, Noel was somehow fully clothed, with his teeth brushed, and his hair combed. He was half way out the door when his white iPhone let out a loud chirp, indicating he had just received a text message.

Automatically pulling it out of his back pocket, Noel read the text he had just gotten from Tina. _Yes_, he had exchanged numbers with his best friend's roommate when they had bumped into her on the tour Aria gave him yesterday.

But he did it as discreetly as he could. If he knew the petite brunette as well as he thought he did, she'd be furious to find out that he basically forced her roommate to keep an eye on her as if she were a dependent infant.

Noel basically whispered in Tina's ear when Aria was busy giving some new transfers directions to where the admissions office was.

_"Listen up closely, Miss Tina." He had managed to whisper in a somewhat threatening way when he was sure Aria couldn't hear them. "You and I had better work together. I want my best friend to be happy and I'm sure you wouldn't mind having a carefree roommate. Plus, I'm pretty sure, as hell you wouldn't want me as an enemy. I'm giving you my number and you had better text me if anything bad happens to _her_." He finished, his gaze never leaving Aria._

_Noel knew Tina and Aria were not on friendly terms. Actually, he knew that Aria virtually had no one in New York. Not even a couple of acquaintances. The only socialization she had relied on for the past half a year of college was Noel's visits and Skype calls and a couple of random visits from the other four girls she had been in high school with. And on some occasions Tina. _

_And even though Tina would rather be eaten alive by piranhas than let her sorority friends know, Aria and her were on _slightly_ friendly terms from what Noel heard. It was something but he knew she deserved much, much more. Especially after all that she's been through in the previous four years of her life. _

_Despite the fact that she wasn't one to ever make her feelings acknowledgeable, Noel knew Aria felt lonely. Like an outsider she felt out of place, like she didn't belong. She would never admit it but she had trust issues and they were the main reason for her solitude._

_It wasn't her fault. Noel was aware of that. It all had to do with Mona and her minions. It was their fault that Aria was suffering. It was their fault (and partly Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery's fault) that she wasn't the same cheery, artsy girl she had been before high school. It was their fault that she was missing out on creating friendships other than the few she was accustomed with. It was their fault she wasn't moving on._

_ Noel was aware of all that, even when he was in a different state, even when Aria didn't say a word. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she finally broke after putting up a strong front for everyone, including A, and that tore him apart. Those cold professors and indifferent peers were the straw that broke the overbearing camel's back._

_And Noel felt so excruciatingly guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault, his mind told him that much. But maybe if he had known that a stalker was taunting Aria and her friends, maybe he would've acted differently. Maybe he wouldn't have been such a jackass to her and, despite the chance of bruising his male ego, Ezra Fitz. Maybe, if he had shown her he cared from the start instead of cowering behind false facades, things would've changed… _

_But he was now here. It was time to forget about wasted time and what ifs. He was ready to turn things around, to make amends. He was ready to get the old Aria he knew and adored back._

_His eyes were locked on the girl he had always had a soft spot for as she turned around to face the duo with a big smile and her textbook tucked underneath her tiny arms. Tina almost robotically obeyed his orders and handed him her cellphone. Noel quickly typed out his number on her cell phone before handing it back to the red headed African American girl Aria called her roommate. _

_"Ready to continue our tour." She asked cheerily._

_"Bye, guys." Tina smiled a fake half smile, "Nice to meet you Noel." She gave him a look that basically said that she was on board. Tina knew this guy cared for her roommate and it wasn't in the same way a friend would care for another friend. It was _more_. Tina could tell from the way he looked at her that Noel Kahn was in love with Aria Montgomery. She smiled to herself as she parted ways with the pair. Despite what she had told Britney and her gang of fakes, she actually liked her roommate… and if she were being honest with herself, she'd love to have Aria happy. She didn't like seeing her so gloomy all the time. It killed her buzz and dampened her college experience. Nothing was worse than having a dull college roommate. It was nice to have her happy for a change. And Noel seemed to do just that. _

He decided to skip out on his meeting with his overly excited, freckle faced guidance councilor. He had a more urgent matter to attend to in the girl's dorm.

_Noel, Aria is running a fever. Looks like the flu._

_~T _

On his way over, Noel quickly typed out a message to his new ally. He was glad that she had pulled through on her silent promise to keep a watchful eye on his best friend in case something happens to her. Deep down, he wasn't sure Tina would pull through. It seemed that the redhead possessed a heart and actually cared for Aria's wellbeing. Maybe there was hope of making a friendship out of that for Aria.

_Be there in a few. Keep the door unlocked._

_~N_

The door slowly opened and Noel popped his head in Aria's room. It was messier than he had imagined. It was a bit crass of him to think the entirety of the female population resembled Emma Pillsbury from Glee (his brothers would tease him to no end if they found out he watched that show). It seemed that girls were just as lazy as boys were when it came to hanging worn clothes.

Putting that little astounding discovery aside, Noel saw a small bump breathing up and down underneath an oversized white duvet. He smiled goofily. It was too cute.

Sensing a sudden presence, Aria shifted underneath the sheets and poked her head out to see her visitor. She expected it to be Nurse Wyatt double checking on her but a small weak smile quickly sketched into place when she saw that it was Noel.

"Hey, pretty girl." He softly smiled back at her.

"Just stop." Aria moaned and began to ramble in a stuffy voice. "I look anything but pretty. I'm pretty sure my hair looks like a hornet nest, my eyes are pink and puffy and that my face is paler than usual. So stop lying to me, Noel Christopher Kahn."

He finally entered the room, shutting the door behind him before kneeling down and leveling himself so that he was face to face with Aria and staring into those precious copper eyes of hers. He could already feel his heart thumping a bit faster than what was considered normal.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Montgomery. You know better than to think that I would ever lie." He gave her a wry smirk. "Noel Kahn never lies." Usually, Aria would toss back a sarcastic come back or say something along the lines of 'Typical Kahn' whenever Noel referred to himself in third person but she was too tired to even think. She had done too much of that fifteen minutes ago and she felt too physically drained. So, Noel could win this one.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." And that was the weak, utterly uncreative reply he got. "Anyways, what are you doing here? Don't you have that meeting with your councilor? You know the one you told me about?"

"I do." He simply replied. "Buuuuttt, I called in sick."

"On your first day at NYU…" Aria chuckled softly, "That'll totally impress your Profs."

"Doesn't matter." He said, smiling, "For all they know, I'm home with a bad case of the flu."

Noel suddenly hopped up and stood tall in all his 6'1 foot glory with that goofy, unguarded, and extremely rare grin that Aria loved so much, plastered on his face.

"I've got comfort food and a bunch of those sappy Jane Austen movies you like so much!" He sing-songed as he raised his arms to show off the two huge plastic bags Aria hadn't noticed before.

"Aw, that's so sweet." She said, her voice wavering, completely touched. "One problem, though. I haven't got a TV let alone a DVD player."

Noel almost laughed at how cute she sounded, (her v's came out as b's due to her stuffy nose) but he restrained himself. He knew she wouldn't appreciate him making light of her torture. Noel was sure that Satan himself concocted the flu in the inner depths of hell.

"I swear, Montgomery." Noel teased with an eyebrow raise, "You're more technologically challenged than my Nana is." He bent down to pull out a portable DVD player from his backpack, "Luckily, you've got a kick ass friend like me that thinks of everything… I swear, you'd be lost without me."

"Oh, yes." Aria couldn't help but roll her eyes, "What would I do without such a fine male specimen as yourself in my life?"

"I know, I know." He laughed his typical cocky laugh. Any girl would be quickly turned off but Aria couldn't help but smile back.

"Sarcasm, Noel." Her tired voice replied, "You should learn it."

"Whatever." Noel shot back, eerily resembling a five year old, "You looooove me."

There was something about that seemingly innocent statement that made Aria fall into an involuntary silence. She had no idea what it was, but that sentence did something to her. It made her heart almost stop, her brain sound off alarms, and her eyes widen. She was flabbergasted but didn't know why. The only thoughts that raced through her mind were those of the kiss she had been thinking about before Noel had popped in. Aria finally snapped out of it and decided to stop her mind from straying to such forbidden territories. It was a mistake that needed to be forgotten. But somehow she just couldn't.

Luckily, Noel was too busy setting up a mini buffet on her roommate's twin bed. Aria smiled, he had gotten all her favorite vegan treats. From nuts and dried fruits to the special vegan chocolate bars she adored so much. It was somewhat touching that he managed to remember so much about her eating habits. Guys don't do that. Even with Ezra… the only reason he seemed to _remember_ was because he was conveniently a vegan, too.

He, then, turned around and smiled, "Now, which overly cliché movie are we watching today?"

"Emma would be great." She sniffled, scrunching her nose in such a cute way. Noel couldn't help but chuckle.

"Emma it is."

They had just finished watching Emma and were halfway through Pride and Prejudice when Aria had noticed the Noel had fallen asleep. He was squished next to her in the small bed and his head softly rested on her shoulder.

Instead of waking him up, she smiled at the sight of his peaceful face and the rising and falling of his chest.

Her phone beeped. It was somewhere in the bed covers. She paused the movie and moved aside a couple of chocolate wrappers to uncover her black iPhone. She grabbed it, making sure not to wake Noel.

After unlocking her phone, she saw that it had been a text message from Joshua. A sense of distaste suddenly washed over her, making her content smile drop.

_Where are you? We still on for our date?_

_~J_

Aria typed out a hesitant reply.

_Sick. Not feeling up to it._

_~A_

She dropped her phone as if it were on fire and went back to watching as the tale of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth unfolds before her on the small screen.

Noel didn't want to leave and Aria almost had to force him out of the door. She didn't know how many times she could swear that she was feeling better and that the medicine was working but he finally left at around 3:30 PM after reminding her that he was one text message away.

It was then that Tina decided to make an entrance.

"Just saw Noel leave." She noted as she took off her shoes by the door before sitting on her bed. Aria made sure to clean up the mess they made right after they were done with eating the food.

"Yeah." Aria replied, her voice audibly sounding better, "It was hard to get him to leave. I almost threatened to call the police and he still wouldn't budge."

Tina chuckled, "He just cares about you a whole lot."

"I know." Aria replied, feeling a tad bit surprised because this was the longest conversation she and her roommate ever had."He's a great friend."

"Are you sure that he's _juuuust_ a friend?" Tina said in a teasing voice whilst wiggling her perfectly plucked brows.

Aria's eyes became as wide as a deer in headlights. "Of course he is! Besides, I am not his type. He likes Kim Kardashian doppelgängers."

"Uh-uh, girl, you keep tellin' yourself that." She replied, tucking her artificially red yet pretty hair behind her ear.

Aria had asked Tina what she meant by that but she didn't reply. Instead she decided to blast a Chris Brown song, as she got ready for her date with Ty, her boyfriend of the week.

Aria woke up the next day, feeling extremely better. Her fever has gone down but her throat and nose were still sore as hell but she couldn't complain. She decided it was time to get to Professor Chafe's lecture. After she got dressed in extra warm clothes and a scarf, she got a call from Noel.

"Aria." His voice sounded huskier than usual, "I think I caught your cold."

Without a second thought came Aria's reply: "I'll be right over with chicken soup and a bunch of super hero movies."

**A/N: I'd be glad to receive feedback from you guys! Your opinion matters, so review, review, review!**

**~Jay (:**


End file.
